


Restraint

by c00kie



Series: That Book By Nabokov [11]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, D/s, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leslie learns the value of restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

He ties her up after breakfast, saying she needed to recover after a long semester. Leslie agrees, because as stressful as school has been, she hasn't felt like the best girlfriend, let alone a good sub, and this will give her the chance to prove to him she's able to be both. 

All she wants to make him happy

The first hour is the hardest.. Her nose itches. She has to pee, even though she just used the bathroom. She has a cramp in her leg. She's all too aware of her body and every single sensation it feels. 

Leslie closes her eyes, willing herself to be strong. 

This isn't about her. It's about her being good for Ben

For the second hour, she just misses Ben. She's missed him all semester. She'd wanted to see him every weekend, but he told her to stay, to study and enjoy herself. 

Ben comes in for hours three and four to check on her. He asks her for a color and she says, "Green," as he makes sure her restraints haven't moved. 

He eats her out for most of hour five. Fucks her for the rest. 

He comes on her chest. 

Hour six boredom sets in. She recites her favorite amendments to herself until she falls asleep. 

She's woken up by his fingers, touching her inner thighs with gentle precision, eyes focused on her pussy and nothing else. 

The next time he comes it's with his laundry. They don't talk while he puts his laundry away. She doesn't miss when he takes out a pair of white cotton panties. He puts them in a drawer of their own, along with all the other pairs that belong to her. 

He hangs her t shirt up in his closet. 

Before, he would fold them neatly and she would stuff them into her bag and take home. 

She cries at the gesture. He leaves, but not without first kissing her forehead. 

While he's gone, she stares at his dresser, specifically the drawer the ring is in. Since finding it, she's tried not to peek at it again. She's failed many times. 

She refuses to fail this. 

Leslie wonders if he knows she's found the ring. That she's taken it out. That she's put it on and knows it's a perfect fit, not too loose, not too tight, just like the restraint. 

She wonders if this is a lesson. A punishment. 

She's tied up for hours. Sometimes Ben comes in to check on her, to make sure the restraints aren't too tight and that she hasn't lost circulation in her arms and legs. 

Mostly though, he tortures her. Sometimes he fucks her, hard and ruthless until she's struggling against her restraints and he stops, coming all over her. 

Other times he explores her with light, barely there touches, but it's enough to make her climb. 

He leaves though, before she can fall. 

With nothing to do except ache, she thinks about what the drawer means. Is it his way of asking her to live with him? Is it him just demanding it? Should they talk about it first? 

But then she falls asleep until he returns, settling between her legs. 

It doesn't take much for her to come, still on edge from the last time. 

She comes against his mouth, but he keeps going, sucking on her clit harder than feels good. She responds by screaming, wishing she could claw at his shoulders or dig her ankles into his back. 

She's hopeless though. 

Helpless. 

Ben grins at her, face wet. 

Leslie wonders what time it is while he kisses her,making her taste herself on his lips.  
Sometime ago he turned the clock around on the dresser, closed the curtains. She can see the sun has set already, but she's not sure of the exact time. 

Her arms ache. Her legs are cramping. Her inner voice is screaming for her to say her safe word. 

She can't remember what her safe word even is. It's something to do with vegetables. Is it vegetables? It's all lost, along with everything she learned over the semester. 

"Color," he demands, frowning like she hasn't replied to a question she doesn't remember him asking. 

"Yellow." She thinks that's right. 

Ben exhales. "Right. That's it." With two quick motions her hands are free. She shakes them out, rolling her wrists while he frees her ankles. 

"Don't try to stand." 

She nods, rolling over to her side. "Sorry." 

Ben lays behind her, rubbing her arm with his hand. "For what?" 

Leslie closes her eyes. "I should have lasted longer." 

A better sub would have lasted longer. A woman worthy of Ben would have lasted longer. Does she even deserve to have dresser for her under garments? Does she even deserve him?

"You lasted as long as you were supposed to, baby doll," Ben says, kissing her back. "I'm proud of you." 

She doesn't know how that's possible. His lips feel amazing on her skin though, so she keeps the thought to herself, allowing the soft pleasure Ben's creating in her build until she has to turn around and kiss him. 

"You gave me a drawer." 

"I did. You want it, right?"

"Yeah." She wants everything he'll give her. A drawer, a ring, rules. A life. 

He pulls her on top of him, arms locked around her back. 

Sometimes she thinks they might be the best restraint of all.


End file.
